1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction, and more particularly concerns runners to support parallel spaced-apart wallboards in a position wherein their lower edges are spaced above the bottom of the runner to prevent water absorption and mildew.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the assembly of wall panels to construct a wall, and particularly an area separation wall, it is conventional to provide elongate channel members, called runners for retaining the edges of the panels. The runners are secured to the floor and ceiling, thereby fixing the position of the wall with respect thereto. Such runners may have a variety of shapes, but more generally have a channel-form shape, and invariably require an inner panel supporting surface for each panel. In the construction of area separation walls two rows of wallboard are required. The runners may be manufactured in a variety of ways and form a variety of materials. One of the least expensive fabrication means is to roll-form metal strips into the desired channel shape.
Area separation walls are typically installed prior to complete enclosure of the building. The wallboard panels are therefore exposed to all the common elements. During a rain water collects in the runner track and at low spots on the concrete floor. This water is absorbed at the edges of the gypsum liner panels, eventually causing delamination of the paper and the formation of mildew.
Related structures have been disclosed in patent applications U.S. Ser. Nos.595,626 and 596,029, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,305 assigned to the present assignee, United States Gypsum Company. Howver, the structures disclosed in these applications are not as easily fabricated as those of the present structure.